The Shiny Resistance
by Wosprig
Summary: Pearl, a shiny Vaporeon, is viciously attacked but a group of shiny-hunting Carvanha and only just escapes alive. But the magnitude of the problem only gets worse, so Pearl bands together with Grape, a Servine, and Silver, a Herdier, who are both shiny like her and together they form the Shiny Resistance and try to free all shinies from the tyranny of the Shiny Hunters.
1. Prologue

**The Shiny Resistance**

**Prolouge **

Pearl shot through the water, shooting occasional glances at her pursuers.

"Stupid Carvanha, why do they have to be so fast?" she muttered as she shook her head.

They were a group of 'Shiny Hunters' Pokémon that believed that shiny Pokémon were contaminating the world and that they should be eliminated. Pearl was one of those Pokémon, a shiny Vaporeon.

She stopped in her tracks, she wasn't going down without a fight. The Carvanha stopped just before they would have hit her. Pearl used their confusion to her advantage, she slammed the lead Carvanha into another with her tail. That's all she had time for before the others reacted, one tackled into her as she floated away from the impact with the leader, another launched into a Crunch attack. The Crunch got her while she was down and only just missed her throat. She screamed in agony as the Carvanha tightened its grip as she tried to escape, the others sniggered in amusement. The Carvanha didn't let go until her body went limp and fell to the seabed.

The group laughed in an evil, malliclous way before they turned away, believing her to be dead.

**A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic both on and off this site. I actually wrote this a long time ago on a site called PokéFarm and got many characters from readers there. So the first book is already finished but I'm going over it, fixing up the edits, et cetera. But I'm not all that good at grammar and the like so don't expect perfection. Oh, before I forget, the first few chapters are really short, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Pearl woke to see a furry brown face with two shining black eyes looking down at her.

"You're awake," the Pokémon smiled. Pearl clambered to her feet

"Who are you?" She asked, suddenly alert.

"I'm Silver," the Pokémon, who Pearl identified as a Shiny Herdier reply cheerfully, "pleased to meet you."

"I'm Pearl," she smiled and blushed a little, "pleased to meet you, too."

Suddenly a scream broke the air.

"What was that?" Silver asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Pearl replied while she ran towards the source of the scream.

"Wait!" Silver ran after her, "I'm coming too."

"Okay, come on then." Pearl ran into the trees while Silver followed.

"She's a tough one, eh?" A voice came from the other side of a row of trees.

"Sure is, what a waste." Pearl peered around a tree and spotted a Shiny Servine, who was kneeling on the

ground, surrounded by a group of Beedrill.

"Shiny Hunters.." Pearl hissed under her breath.

"Who?" Silver cocked his head

"I'll explain later," she said and turned back towards the Beedrill who were still mocking the Servine.

Suddenly after a nod from the leader one of the Beedrill rushed at the Servine. Pearl couldn't just sit there so she intereveined with an Ice Beam, which hit the Beedrill before it reached the Servine. The Beedrill fell to the ground and its companions turned to see Pearl and Silver.

"Three in one day, my my, the boss is going to be happy" The lead Beedrill snickered.

"Not if I can help it," Pearl growled, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"Get them!" The leader commanded. Suddenly they were surrounded by Beedrill, all readying Twin Needle attacks.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Another successful mission master" The Carvanha reported.

"Good, did the target put up any resistance?"

"Yes, Master."

"Any difficulties?"

"No, Master."

"Good, would you like to proceed in your report?"  
"

Yes, Master."

"Proceed."

"We found the target precisely where we anticipated, it fled when we arrived. We managed to follow it up until the reef where we lost it for a few moments before it appeared again. We pursued it to the next reef before it turned on us. It was eliminated by a single Crunch attack"

"Thank you Razor, I knew I could count on you. Now for your next mission.."

* * *

"Duck!" Pearl shouted to Silver, he followed her instructions and the Beedrill's attacks collided above them. Pearl then unleashed a Blizzard on the Beedrill.

"Can you handle them?" She asked, Silver nodded. Pearl leaped over the Beedrill and ran towards where the leader was about to attack the Servine. She tackled into the Beedrill and caused it too lose its balance, it then spun around to face her.

"What do ya know, the other one wants to join in." It laughed and fired a Pin Missile at Pearl, who flinched but held her ground. Pearl pounced at the Beedrill as soon as the attack ceased and pinned it to the ground.

"Leave," she growled, "and don't show your face again." She released the Beedrill.

"You think I would give up? With such a good opportunity?" It scoffed "I don't think so!" It dived at her with a combination of Pin Missile and Twin Needle. Pearl braced herself for the attack.

The Beedrill fell to the ground, pelted by a Bullet Seed attack from behind Pearl. She spun around to see the Servine standing.

"Your awake," she nodded "Let's get out of here, before they wake up."

"Okay, thanks for helping by the way."

"You're welcome," she nodded to the Servine before she called out to Silver, "we're going!" Silver ran over and the trio ran out of the woods.

**A/N: Sorry, another short chapter the next one is longer. :) **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The trio ran until they got back to the beach.

"We can stop here a while but we need to get out of here quick after that," Pearl said while looking around cautiously.

"Agreed." Silver nodded

"Who are you anyway?" The Servine asked.

"Sorry, I should have told you earlier," Pearl said slightly embarrassed "I'm Pearl, and this is Silver."

"Nice too meet you, I'm Grape." The Servine nodded to each of them.

"Hey Pearl, how'd you end up here anyway?" Silver asked.

"Well, similar to how we found Grape," she explained and nodded to Grape. "I was swimming near the Corsala reef when a group of Carvanha appeared, there were about seven of them, I think. Anyway they started chasing me, so naturally I fled, but I eventually got tired and they started to catch up. So I turned and faced them, I managed to down a few of them but then one of them bit me in the neck, right here," she streched out her neck to reveal the bite marks under her collar. "It missed my throat though. So I faked dead and it worked and the Carvanha swum away laughing like maniacs." Pearl let in a light laugh "Once they were gone I swum to shore and passed out, I was really exhausted, and that's where Silver found me. She finished the story at that.

"So were they the Shiny Hunters you were talking about?" Silver queried.

"Yes, they're a group of Pokémon who think that shinies are contaminating the world," she explained.

"So were they who attacked me?" Grape asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know all this?"

"They attacked my friend a few years back."

"Was she okay?"

"She died..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Pearl said with tears in her eyes.

Pearl shook the tears from her eyes.

"It's getting late, we should get going so we can get out of here before they find us," she decided.

"Good idea," Grape agreed.

"Come on then." Pearl flicked her tail and started walking along the beach. "Which way should we go? Maybe we could swim to that island over there," she suggested.

"That could work, I could carry Grape," Silver agreed.

"Okay"

So the trio started out towards the island, Silver and Pearl swum and Grape was carried on Silver's back. After about twenty minutes of swimming, they finally arrived and decided that Grape could look for a place to stay for the night, while the others, exhausted from the swim, could rest for a while.

Grape came back after a while and led them to a thicket of trees, where a huge tree had fallen. The top part of the tree was hollow with only one opening, which was hidden in the branches of the huge tree.  
The trio clambered inside and sat down to talk.

"I think we should do something, you know about what the Shiny Hunters are doing," Pearl suggested.

"Yeah, it would be horrible to let Pokémon suffer like we did," Grape agreed with a look of sorrow in her eyes.  
"We should form a group, a group to protect other shinies from them," Silver suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we need a name," Grape agreed.

"How about Team Shiny?" Silver suggested, "or the Shiny squad?"

"That doesn't sound right.." Grape sighed.

"How about The Shiny Resistance?" Pearl suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Grape smiled.

"The Shiny Resistance it is then," Silver agreed.

And thus The Shiny Resistance was born.

**A/N: First off I want to thank Red421860 and japaneserockergirl for their reviews and assure them that I've acknowledged them and taken them into account. I want to say I agree with you Red421860, looking back on when I first wrote this the start does seem very to the point, so to speak. My 'editing' so far has mostly been in fixing grammatical mistakes but perhaps I should change the (what's the word I'm looking for here?) not the story but the way it's written. Thanks for the advice.  
japaneserockergirl also has a point, but as I said earlier, this was originally written on another site and I was posting chapters as I was writing them and many of them were rather short because of lack of time, I'll try to improve on this in the future. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Pearl couldn't sleep, she just lay there looking up at the ceiling of the tree trunk, she rolled onto her side to think

_'The Shiny Resistance. I hope we can live up to the name. It's awful how The Shiny Hunters are treating Pokémon like us. We have to stop them.' _Suddenly a sound broke her thought chain.

"You said you saw them swim over here"

"I did I swear, there were three of them. A Herdier, a Servine and a Vaporeon"

"Another Vaporeon? I just eliminated one last night"

"Well we were minding our own bee's wax, attacking a target, when these two others showed up. The Vaporeon was using Ice attacks and managed to knock most of us out, but I managed to stay conscious. They managed to escape with the target to the beach, where they stopped for a while. They didn't seem to know I was watching them. After sometime they started swimming out here, so I thought I'd call in reinforcements and corner them here" That was all the warning Pearl needed she shook the others awake as quietly as possible.

"Is it morning?" Silver yawned.

"Shhh!" Pearl whispered. "It's the Shiny Hunters, they followed us here."

"Hey, did you say something?"

"Nah."

"It must be them."

"Could be, but we've searched the whole island, maybe they've moved on?"

"Where could they go? Not back to the beach."

Pearl cast an exasperated glance at Silver before crawling towards a tiny hole in the trunk, barely big enough to see through. The others followed.

"Who is it?" Grape whispered into her ear.

"The Beedrill that attacked you and the leader of the Carnavaha who were chasing me."

"Are they leaving?"

"No, they seem to think we're still here."

"Great, thanks Silver."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Be quiet," Pearl hissed under her breath.

"Sure ya heard something?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Razor, ya not always right ya know?"

"Shh! I think I hear something."

Pearl hardly dared breathe and hoped the others would do the same. Then to the horror of the trio, Silver sneezed.

"There here all right," Razor snickered.

"Sure are, guess ya were right."

"Of course I was," Razor snapped.

"If we're lucky, they're asleep and haven't heard us."

"They're awake. Whether or not they've heard us is the question."

"What do ya mean?"

"Have you ever heard someone sneeze while they're asleep, you dullard?" Pearl would have laughed if the situation had not been so grave.

"Oi! Don't talk to me like that!"

"Fool, be quiet. You search around here, I'll block their escape route."

"Right," the Beedrill replied with a hint of loathing in his voice. Pearl watched the Carvanha, Razor as his name apparently was, swim down the river. The Beedrill called to his swarm and started searching the area.

"We have to escape without them noticing," Pearl hissed as the swarm surrounded the tree.

"We need a distraction," Grape whispered. "I have an idea, in this light it will be hard to tell if I'm shiny, I could-"

"No it's too risky, they know that there's a Servine here, we can't risk it," Pearl interrupted. "I have a better idea." She focused her gaze on the water. "I just hope this works." She imagined the water molecules moving and splashing as if a Pokémon was in the river. After a few moments of tough concetration she managed to pull it off and the Beedrill swarmed to the river.

"Let's hurry and leave," she hissed running out into the open and away from the river.


	6. Chapter 5

Pearl couldn't sleep, she just lay there looking up at the ceiling of the tree trunk, she rolled onto her side to think

'The Shiny Resistance. I hope we can live up to the name. It's awful how The Shiny Hunters are treating Pokémon like us. We have to stop them.' Suddenly a sound broke her thought chain.

"You said you saw them swim over here"

"I did I swear, there were three of them. A Herdier, a Servine and a Vaporeon"

"Another Vaporeon? I just eliminated one last night"

"Well we were minding our own beewax, attacking a target, when these two others showed up. The Vaporeon was using Ice attacks and managed to knock most of us out, but I managed to stay conscious. They managed to escape with the target to the beach, where they stopped for a while. They didn't seem to know I was watching them. After sometime they started swimming out here, so I thought I'd call in reinforcements and corner them here." That was all the warning Pearl needed she shook the others awake as quietly as possible.

"Is it morning?" Silver yawned.

"Shhh!" Pearl whispered. "It's the Shiny Hunters, they followed us here."

"Hey, did you say something?"

"Nah."

"It must be them."

"Could be, but we've searched the whole island, maybe they've moved on?

"Where could they go? Not back to the beach."

Pearl cast an exasperated glance at Silver before crawling towards a tiny hole in the trunk, barely big enough to see through. The others followed.

"Who is it?" Grape whispered into her ear.

"The Beedrill that attacked you and the leader of the Carnavaha who were chasing me."

"Are they leaving?"

"No, they seem to think we're still here."

"Great, thanks Silver."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

"Be quiet!" Pearl hissed under her breath.

"Sure ya heard something?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Razor, ya not always right ya know?"

"Shush! I think I hear something."

Pearl hardly dared breath and hoped the others would do the same. Then to the horror of the trio, Silver sneezed.

"They're here all right" Razor snickered.

"Sure are, guess you were right."

"Of course I was" Razor snapped.

"If we're lucky, they're asleep and haven't heard us."

"You search around here, I'll block their escape route"

"Right." Pearl watched the Carnavaha, Razor as his name apparently was, swim down the river. The Beedrill called to his swarm and started searching the area.

"We have to escape without them noticing," Pearl hissed as the swarm surrounded the tree.

"We need a distraction," Grape whispered "I have an idea, in this light it will be hard to tell if I'm shiny, I could-"

"No it's too risky, they know that there's a Servine here, we can't risk it," Pearl interrupted. "I have a better idea." She focused her gaze on the water. "I hope this works." She imagined the water molecules moving and splashing as if a Pokémon was in the river. She managed to pull it off and the Beedrill swarmed to the river.

"Let's hurry and leave!" She hissed, running out into the open and away from the river.

**A.N/ Really bad chapter is really bad. I wrote this quite a long time ago, but I still can't believe how horrible my writing was! I fixed the obvious grammar mistakes, but it's still not great.**


End file.
